Lie to be free
by Seren McGowan
Summary: The only thing she wanted was to be free. But sometimes freedom leads you straight to find what you didn't knew you searched for. "Lie to be free- Screamed her mind- And it better be a good one!" SpotxOC
1. Prologue

**Authoress note:** Well hi! This is my first Newsies fic, and, I must admit (but you'll surely notice xD) my first log english fic. I'm sorry if my english writing is not that good uxu I'll get better with the practice, I hope xD Hope you like it!

_Let the courtains fall..._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**New York  
****1900**

_She just wanted freedom, just that._

The doll-like girl starring at the balcony only wanted to be free. She hoped one day she could stop being a doll, a marionette on her parent's will; she wanted to walk through the streets freely, not with bodyguards following. She wanted to run away, but she feared. She feared disappointing her so beloved father; she had always feared not being what expected.

The black haired girl knew herself as a doll, the willing doll, the one who smiles, who obeys, the one who everyone loves. She knew herself as a weak shadow of a true person.

And, when daddy tell her that the street is dangerous, she would nod, and stay in her crystal cage, that will protect her from all harms…even from the harm of living.

She might cry in silence, she might say she loved her easy, perfect life; she might put on her mask along with her silky and expensive dresses and go through the days like the daddy's eyes girl she was. She might let everyone decide for her, because she did not knew what she wanted. She might not care, she might keep on smiling.

But, at the end of the day, when she could stand alone on the balcony and turn her ocean-blue eyes at the street, she knew exactly what she wanted, Serenity Roosevelt, only daughter of President Roosevelt, only wanted one thing. She wanted to open the door of her golden jail and escape.

She wanted to be free. And she knew, lying meant freedom

And suddenly, one day, she had no other chance.

-I'm only seventeen…- She snapped at her father with glimmering angry eyes.

President Roosevelt sighed and looked at his daughter.

-It's just a formality, honey; you're not getting married any time soon. - He explained, for the seventh time. – Your engagement with Reginald Charlton II will be great for my campaign.

Serenity frowned and looked away.

-I thought you were just "Looking for my happiness"- The girl imitated in a harsh tone.

-Seren, dear, you know Reginald, he's such a cute guy…and it's not like you're marrying tomorrow. Try to understand your father's motives…-Her mother tried to help.

Seren shot a hating glare at them and responded seriously, before leaving the room.

-I do understand, mother. Sorry I spoke like that. It'll be an honor to be engaged to Reginald.-

And with that she left, but not just the room.

While she packed her things, Seren thought over the great liar she was…That wasn't something to be proud of, she knew, but what the hell, she was a walking lie, all her being was a lie, and not even she knew what was true on her.

She didn't care anymore, she was tired to live this life…she wanted to find who she was, and the only way to do that, was freedom, and to get freedom, she knew she would have to lie.

So she lied when she said she was going to take some old clothes as a donation for church, and she lied when she told the chauffeur to wait for her at the church's entrance.

-I'll take no more that ten minutes. - She said, so natural, so her. What a lie.

She walked into the church through the front door with the bag that contained the little things she had taken with her, and she left through the service back door.

She ran as fast as she could, direction to nowhere, or at least, nowhere that she knew. But it didn't matter, nowhere meant freedom.

-I've cut my strings, and I'm not coming back…I'm sorry. - She whispered, to an image of her parents on her mind. She would have said sorry to them if she had had the chance, but she hadn't.

She had been walking for what seemed an eternity when she saw something she recognized. She had been in this place some time ago, with her father, for something about the newsboys. She had liked Brooklyn when she saw it through the car window, but, now that she was walking around the desolated and dirty streets, with the night beginning to take over the day, she felt kind of scared. Not much… just…a bit.

-Hey, seems tha' chick's in tha wrong place. - Said a guy when she passed by.

Seren tried to stay cool and keep walking, but the group of boys seemed to be looking for some fun.

-Prettah' dress, we's could get some pennies foa it, or even a dolla'! - Said another.

When the tree guys circled her, Seren knew she had no other chance but to control the fear, and lie.

"Lie to be free" Screamed her mind, "And it better be a good one!"

* * *

Well how was that?? Liked it?? Didn't like it? Please tell me your opinion and review, all positive critics are always wellcome!

* * *

* * *


	2. Looking for Manhattan in Brooklyn

* * *

**Chapter One: Looking for Manhattan…in Brooklyn.**

* * *

As she watched the guys as they approach her, Seren knew she would have to come up with a lie as quick as she could, she knew that if she hesitated, she was lost.

-Whatcha' doin' all alone in Brooklyn' goil? –Asked the first guy. A dangerous smirk placed on his face.

-I'm looking for someone.-She responded automatically, without even knowing who she was looking for.

The boys looked at each other quizzically and laughed.

-An' who may that fella' be, goil?

Seren knew she had to answer, she had to think fast. Who was that guy in the car with his father, back then when the strike was on? The handsome one; Pelly? Jelly? …Jack Jelly?

-Jack Kelly. - She said at last, hoping the name was right. - I'm looking for Jack Kelly.

When you lie, you have to do it well, you have to look at the one you're lying to in the eye, you can't look away, you have to look convinced, you have to believe what you're saying, and, most important of all, you have to stay calm. And, good for her, Seren knew how to do all that perfectly.

It seemed to work, the lie seemed to sink in.

-So, youse lookin' foah Cowboy an't you?-The guy laughed.

-Seems tha goil's lost, Lucky, lookin' for 'Hattan in Brooklyn'.-Added another one, looking to the short guy with mid-back brown hair that had talked first.

Seren frowned and cursed under her breath, she was in the wrong place, now she had to find a way out of this one.

-I'm quite lost, indeed.-She said, in the sweetest tone she could manage. - I'm from nowhere near, and a guy down the road told me the leader of Brooklyn could tell me where Jack is.

Again, her heart quickened, the fear of being caught overwhelmed her.

-So youse lookin' for Spot, ant'cha? Not afraid of walkin' alone at night, goil? Youse must be a brave one. - Said Lucky with a wide grin.

Seren shot him the most calm and careless smile she could manage without trembling, because of the cold chill of the night, and the fear, she had to admit.

-Could you take me to him? It's getting really late and I'd like to see Jack as soon as possible.

Lucky made a sign to the two guys behind him.

-Thumbs, Sneaker, go tell Conlon I'm headin' there wit' someone.-He ordered.

The guys nodded and ran street down to the pier.

Lucky turned around and started walking in the same direction.

-Not comin', chick? –He asked, turning his head slightly in her direction.

-Ah! Y-yes, I'm coming. - Her heart skipped a beat, but she relaxed as they walked together, in silence, along the dirt-covered main street of Brookling.

Walking behind Lucky, Seren noticed that, for what she could see in the dark of dusk, most of the buildings surrounding them were in ruins, the streets were dirty and full of beggars and homeless kids.

Her expensive black patent leather shoes were getting dirty with mud, and she knew her beautiful dark green dress will follow the same destiny.

On a moment of weakness, she hoped she was back to her clean and flower-smelling home. But the thought was put aside to the back of her mind immediately. She was free now, afraid and lost. But free anyway.

When they arrived to the pier, Seren suppressed a gasp; it was crammed with guys, all ages between ten and twenty, she though, they were getting out of the water, getting dressed, laughing, joking…Seren had never seen so many guys together in her whole life.

But they were not just guys, they were rough looking guys, and _that _was what really frightener her.

-We're heah.-Said Lucky, stopping his tracks and turning to look at her. - Spot's at tha' end of tha' piah', up on that platform.-He pointed to a wooden structure with stairs at the end of the pier.

Seren started to walk, but noticed Lucky was not moving. He was still standing in the same place, taking his shirt of.

-You're not coming with me? - She asked, not liking the idea of walking alone through all those guys.

Lucky laughed and tossed his shirt aside.

-'Course not. I showed youse tha' way, now youse gotta do what youse came ta do. Or are y'afraid?-He grinned at her again.

-I'm not afraid. It's just…How I'm I supposed to know who he is? I have never seen him…-She started, looking defiant at him.

-Youse will know who he is.

Seren swallowed hard and nodded.

-Thanks for your help then, Lucky. - She extended her hand to him. - By the way, my name's Seren.

Lucky stared at her hand for a moment. He had never shacked hands with a girl, he, well, he did other things with girls, not shaking hands, anyway. But somehow, he liked this one.

So he took her hand and shook it smiling.

-Good luck, Seren.-He said finally, releasing her hand and heading towards the edge of the path, then he jumped into the freezing water he was already used to.

Seren took a deep breath, adjusted her long sleeved short dress so she wasn't showing too much skin, and started walking.

At the other end of the pier, sitting on his street made throne, awaited the king of Brooklyn himself.

* * *

_… And you don't really need to be searching, to find what you long for._

* * *

Spot's just about to make his entrance! reviews please!

* * *


	3. Meet the King

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the king**

* * *

Life was good for Spot Conlon, well, all the good it can be for a newsy, but good in spite of all.

Once the strike finished, his place as the most strong and powerful newsy in New York was reaffirmed; His enemies trembled in his presence, his boys respected him even more than before, if possible, and his allies subdued at his leadership.

He was cold, strong, violent and cruel, and hell knew he loved it.

As he stared at the river from his favorite place, atop of the pier, he let his eyes wander through his so beloved city. Brooklyn was all to him, all he wanted, all he needed. He knew Brooklyn would never stab him on the back; she'll never turn her back on him.

In Brooklyn he ruled everything and everyone, he could get whatever he wanted, and if it wasn't given, he took it by force. Brooklyn denied nothing to him.

That's why he was surprised, when, while starring at his beautiful kingdom, an unknown figure appeared in his field of vision and attracted all his attention; there, walking towards him from the other side of the pier was a girl, a preppy girl, might be said; long ringlets of black hair fell over her shoulders and on her back, bouncing with every step she took. Pretty dress and pretty shoes that seemed rather expensive. She was obviously inhibited by all the almost-naked guys around her, but she kept her head held up high on royal demeanor.

She was getting closer, and he couldn't stop starring at her. The way her hips moved as she walked, the way she looked at the front and only at the front, trying not to care who was around her.

-"Brave one"-He thought, and it made him smirk.

-That's tha' goil' Spot, tha one says she's lookin' foah Cowboy.- Said Thumbs, taking a step closer to him.

Spot's grin widened at the though. What could that girl possibly want from Cowboy? Jacky boy always had such a strange taste for girls…

-So, what d'we got heah'. Are youse a present?-He asked, as she climbed elegantly to the platform.

The girl stared at him, ocean blue met ice blue, and the world seemed to freeze.

-I really don't think I look like a present. - She spoke, her voice soft and calm. Spot noticed the quivering in her tone, and smiled to himself.

-Well, I do, an' things are as I say. - He saw the sparkle of fury in her eyes and smirked. - Youse lookin' foah Cowboy, I've been told. - He said, grabbing the cane that was resting on a chair and walking towards her.

She fidgeted at her spot, without leaving his eyes.

-I got lost and a guy told me you could tell me how to get to him.-The girl said, her tone serious.

Spot felt somehow strange starring at her, and, the strangest thing was, that she was starring back. No one ever held Spot Conlon's gaze, no one ever dared to, much less a girl. But there she was, this unknown girl, holding his gaze as if he was no one.

-If youse wanna see Jackie Boy youse'll hav' ta tell me what youse want from him.- He spat, taking another intimidating step closer, evil smirk never leaving his lips.

Seren froze. It had already been bad enough to walk through all those guys, and now she was starring to the Devil himself.

She couldn't understand how such a short guy (because, he might be taller than her, but he was short compared to he other guys surrounding them.) could cause so much fear.

It seemed all the other guys respected him as if he were their king.

The King of Brooklyn, that, he was.

Seren was frightened as hell, she knew she had gotten into something dangerous the moment she looked him in the eye. She didn't even understand how she had the strength to look him in the eye, but she knew she couldn't look away, if she did, she'd be showing weakness, and she suspected weakness wasn't an option when you faced this Spot guy.

-I helped Jack once; I need him to return the favor. - She said finally, trying to sound natural. - And it's quite urgent, so if you don't mind telling me…

-Youse doesn't request anythin' when youse speak ta me. - Spot cut her off.- Youse ask an' I see if I wanna help, got it, goil?

He was standing closer now, his eyes never leaving hers, challenging her to hold his gaze.

Seren felt her throat go numb; she couldn't speak, so she just nodded.

-Kay' First of all, what's yoah' name? - He asked, turning around and walking away from her.

Seren stared at him as he sat down on an old couch, cane in hand, looking at her.

-Seren.-She responded, not moving an inch. Hell, this guy really pissed her of.-Seren McGowan.-McGowan was the name of her maid.

Spot dropped his head to a side, as if pondering if she was telling the truth.

-Well, Seren McGowan, I'm Spot Conlon, and youse just gotten into mah' territory.

Seren suppressed a shiver. Oh God, this was bad.

* * *

_There's no way back, once you've looked devil in the eye._

* * *

Hey!! there you go, new chapter. I kn ow it's short, I'll have a longer one next time. Tell me if you liked it!!


	4. I don't believe in casualties

**

* * *

**

Chapter three: I don't believe in casualties.

* * *

The night grew deeper and the sky grew darker, soft breeze started to blow, and the last trails of sunset seemed to fade away.

First was one drop, then followed another, and then, in the middle of summer, it started to rain.

-And now this! - Seren cursed under her breath and raised her head to the sky. - You hate me, don't you? Is it because of all the lying??- She sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground, frowning. - You made me this way, don't complain now…

-Whose' r' ya talkin' to goil'? - Lucky came smiling up to her.

Seren shot him a dead glance.

-Why cant you guys just tell me where do I have to go instead of having me waiting in here? It's dark already you know? - She was standing in the porch of the lodging house. - And you don't even bring me a chair!

-Woah, youse want too many things, relax already.- The brown haired guy sat down on the stares, next to where she was standing, and stared at the falling rain.- Spot already sent someone to tell Jack youse here, he doesn't trust everyone y' know?

Seren frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Her feet hurt; she had this mixture of cold and heat that came at summer nights, and she was trapped with a bunch of newsies and their "all mighty" leader.

-I don't care if he trusts me or not, I just need someone to tell me how to get to Manhattan and I'll leave, he'll never have to see me again.

Lucky laughed and raised his eyes to look at her.

-When youse a newsie youse can't trust no one, and the leadahs' like Spot and Cowboy need ta look aftah their boys too.- The motioned to the place next to where he was sitting.- C'mon, take a seat, youse must be tired.

-I'm okay.-Seren looked away, but she could still feel Lucky's eyes on her. - It's dirty, you know? It can't be healthy to seat there.

Lucky only laughed again, and she sighed. Her feet really hurt; she had been standing since she got out of the carriage at the church, almost five hours ago.

With a frown, the girl walked towards the stairs and sat down next to Lucky.

-This is disgusting. - She muttered, accommodating her dress so she was sitting on top of it.

-Youse a real' funny goil, youse know? - Laughed Lucky. - I like you.

Seren turned to look at him with eyes wide open; he was smiling, staring at the rain.

-You know…-He started, ignoring her stare. - It never rains in summer. Isn't it strange it started to rain tha very day youse decide to take a walk to 'Hattan and end up in Brooklyn?

Seren turned her gaze back to the rain and arched an eyebrow.

-What do you mean strange? It's just bad luck.

Lucky laughed, and Seren smiled slightly, she could get used to his laugh, it was carefree and fresh, like rain in the middle of summer.

-It's really a coincidence, seems someone want's ya ta stay in Brooklyn. - Said a voice coming near them.

Seren shook her head to wake from the trance she had fallen staring at the rain and raised her head, just to meet the all so mighty king himself.

-Finally. - She said, standing up and shaking of the dust from her dress. - How do you plan on taking me to Manhattan now? Swimming? - She asked, her tone calm and clear, but full of sarcasm.

Spot stared at her and climbed the steps of the porch one by one, not caring at all of the rain that was pouring atop him.

His light brown hair was wet and sticking to his face, his clothes were soaked and stick to his body too, his ice blue eyes sparkled, and Seren felt the urge to back out, but she stood still.

-Ya bettah don' talk ta me like that goil, if youse wanna make it to 'Hattan alive. - He murmured, standing on the step she was in, close enough to touch her.

-So…is Kick back yet? What did Cowboy say?- Interrupted Lucky, standing up too and trying to draw Spot's attention away from Seren, who was just standing still, looking defiantly at him.

-Nah. - Spot walked past Seren and into the porch. - I suppose Kick'll be staying the night ovah theah and will come with an answer tammarrah' when tha rain stops.

-Wait! - Seren seemed to wake and walked towards Spot again. - Are you saying I have to wait here until tomorrow?? – She shook her head. - No way!! I'm leaving today!

Spot clenched his fists at his sides and shot her a dead glare, blue eyes sparkling.

-Then go, no one's stoppin' ya', loose yourself on the streets and die from cold and starvation. - He growled, his tone serious.

Seren's mouth got dry and the words got caught in her throat.

-I…I'll stay until tomorrow…-She whispered, dropping her gaze to the ground, completely taken back by Spot's aggressiveness.

Now her feet hurt; she had this mixture of cold and heat that came at summer nights, she was trapped with a bunch of newsies and their "all mighty" leader _and _she was afraid.

The king of Brooklyn smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

-That's bettah, you should be grateful for mah hospitality. - And, smirking, he opened the door and got into the building.

Seren stood there staring at the ground and trying hard not to cry. She should have stayed at home, she shouldn't have escaped…

-You know…I really think it's strange it started ta rain now so you can't go to 'Hattan.- Said Lucky, walking up to her and stopping at her side.-Maybe it's casualty, but I really don't believe in casualties.

Seren looked at him and he smiled.

-C'mon, we's gotta get youse somewhere ta sleep, tamarrah's gonna be a long day!

His smile seemed to giver he reassurance and, somehow, the fact that he believed that all this mess had its reason, made her somewhat grateful.

She gave him a small smile, and, in silence, followed him into the lodging house.

Half an hour later, Seren was sitting around a table with a cup of tea in her hands. An old and thin man was standing by the door, and Lucky was sitting by her side.

-Where do you plan on making her sleep? - Asked the old man, who had given Seren the tea.

-Ise doesn't know yet Stringer. I hoped youse could help, youse the chief aftah all. - Lucky smiled widely at the lodging house's owner.

-She can use my room. – Came a voice from the stairs that leaded to the dorms.

-Youse shoah Spot?- Asked Lucky, turning to look at his leader, whom had already changed his wet clothes and dried his hair the best he could.

Spot smirked.

-Yeah, my bed's big enough foah two.

Seren's eyes widened, Lucky roled his eyes, and Stringer laughed slightly and left the room.

* * *

_Everything will be possible the day it starts raining in the middle of summer. _

* * *

**Woah that chapter was long!! I'm really exited with this story, it's going just as I planned!! Thank's to all who reviewed and helped me with grtammar, and please keep doing it!! I'm really thankful!!**


	5. Into the king's room

**Hi!! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long! I'll really try to work and upload faster! I really like this chapter, even if it doesn't really say anything important, I thin it's important in itself, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter four: Into the king's room**

* * *

-So….-Spot smiled at the girl standing at the doorframe of his room.-Not commin' in?

Seren frowned but didn't move, still scanning the room; There was just one bed, in the middle, not as big as hers, but big enough for two, it didn't seem as comfortable as hers eider, but it was clean at least.

The room was small, and the only light that came in came through a small window at the opposite side. There was no carpet, only a small and old dresser, and a chair with an oil lamp.

-I'm not sleeping here with you. - The girl said, finally. - But, if you're kind enough to leave, I can make an effort and stay.

Spot's eyes widened and he walked towards her, shooting her a death glare.

-Ise' sorry princess.-He mocked, arriving at the doorframe and standing inches away from her.- All tha' other rooms in tha castle are occupied at tha moment.- He bent down a little to whisper in her ear.- You'll have ta sleep with tha king.

Seren shivered, and Spot smiled slightly, he knew she was not afraid of sleeping with him, she was somehow holding back, trying to keep her pride up as long as she could before it fell miserably. So he stood like that, close to her, breathing in her neck, amusing himself with her reactions.

-You couldn't let me win, couldn't you?-She murmured, suddenly. - You can't only oblige me to stay in Brooklyn but you also had to make me sleep here, with you?

She took a step back and Spot straightened and stared at her in amazement.

-Do you ever let anyone win? Even it it's over something as stupid as where to sleep? - Her eyes were even bluer than before.

Spot met her gaze and, somehow, he suddenly felt lost, like if he were staring right into the ocean. He saw a mixture of emotions he had never seen before, but he had felt them, all of them; anger, exasperation, impotence, guilt, longing…Longing, for what? Who was this girl, anyway?

-Who tha hell are ya'? - He spoke, finally, snapping out of the trance her eyes had him in.

Seren smiled slightly and stepped pass him and into the room, dropping her bag on the floor as she walked.

-For now, I guess that someone who will have to sleep with you. - She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling slightly.-

Spot didn't move, he just stared at her, and he saw her expression change into a confused look, she was trying to say something, and it was hard for her, he guessed.

Seren knew she was acting like a spoiled brat, she knew it was not his fault it decided to rain the day she chose to escape. The fault was all hers, if she hadn't been so arrogant as to believe she could survive even a night on her own…But there was no turning back now, this was the first trial of her journey, and there was no way she'd back up.

-I…-She started, trying not to look away from him.- Thank you for taking me in tonight.- She said finally, passing a hand trough her long black hair.

Spot's eyed widened a moment, and then he sighed and closed them, shaking his head.

-Youse' strange, youse know it?-He said, closing the door and walking over to the dresser. – Anyway, Ise' not interested in preppy goils, so youse' can relax now.

Seren kept silent for a moment, starring at the floor, he was not as bad as she though at first, maybe he wore a mask, just like hers. Her eyes shot, and she snapped them open. God, she was so tired.

-I'm going to take my dress of, so don't dare look at…-When she looked up, he was starring at her, his clothes laying on the floor, his red suspenders on top of the dresser; he was only wearing a pair of white shorts.

Seren's eyes widened and she looked away immediately.

-What do you think you're doing?! Put your clothes back on!!-She spat, her tone a mixture of anger and embarrassment he couldn't help but laugh at.

-Ise' not gonna sleep with clothes just because youse say it. This is my city, my room, my rules. - He walked over her and leaned to whisper in her ear. - Got it?

Seren shivered again and stood up, turning around to face him.

-Jerk. - She spat. - Now turn around so I can change.-

Spot's eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed her by the shoulders, leaning so their heads were at the same level.

-If you keep actin' bitchy and don' follow my rules, I'll throw youse away and youse havta' find Cowboy on yer' own.- He threatened, his voice low, almost a whisper.

Seren stood still for a moment, paralyzed, like if his ice blue eyes had froze her. Now, again, she was scared, for a moment she had forgotten where she was, but the reminder came soon enough. This guy was evil.

Spot laughed and stepped back, starring at her with arms folded over his bare chest.

-Not gonna change? - He said, smiling, and pointing with his head at her bag, that laid forgotten on a corner of the room.

Seren shook her head, looking away with angered expression.

-I'll sleep like this. - She said her voice low and calm. And she mentally thanked God she was not wearing a corset.

When she sat down again to take of her shoes, she heard his hushed laugh, and her frustration did nothing but grow.

He turned of the lights, and she felt him get on the bed and under the covers.

-Goodnight then. - He said with amused tone.

Seren shook her head and laid herself atop of the covers. The room was like an oven, but taking her clothes of was not an option. She turned slightly to stare at him in the dim light that came through the window; he was fast asleep, his expression calm and relaxed.

Oh how she hated him.

She turned her back at him, closed her eyes and, with a huge feeling of homesickness, drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

_And even knowing her fate would be doom, the princess took the king's hand and followed into his room. _

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers for the other chapters!! Your reviews really help me write! Someone asked me if I take the quotes of the end from lyrics or a poem, I don't, I just...dunno, come up with them at the end of each chapter. I'm so happy you like them!

Reviews are always wellcome!!

* * *


	6. For you, little liar

**Authoress notes: Hey!! I'm back! I know it's been a while, sorry for that! Summer ended and I came back to Madrid to start university, I've also been having a mayor author's block, but thankfully my muse came back (thanks sis!!) so here's next chapter!! Enjoy!! **

**pt: My grammar corrector doesn't work, so I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong TwT feel free to correct me or anything!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: For you, little liar.**

* * *

-Wake up goil, it's mornin' allready.-

Seren murmured something and rolled to her side.

-C'mon, don't make me waste my time with you...-The voice became impatient.

-Leave me alone, the sun's not even out yet.- Spat Seren, opening one eye and closing it again rapidly, seeing it was still dark.

Suddenly, the pillow she was resting in dissapeared and her head landed with a "pump" on the no-so-soft mattres.

-Well, I'm leaving. You'll havta' wait here until the evening when we come back if you wanna go ta 'Hattan.

Seren's eyes shot open and she raised herself to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

-I'm up, I'm up...God, waking up this erarly should be a sin...-Murmured the girl, getting of the bed graciously and standing up.

Spot, whom was allready fully dressed, estared at her with crossed arms and an evil smirk on the lips.

-The boys are allready leaving, so you can go to the bathroom now. I'm gonna check if Kick's back. - He oppened the door and exited the room.- Don't take long, I'll be waiting downstairs.- And with that he left.

Seren gritted her teeth and felt about to have a fit of hysterics.

-Oh I hate you.- She whispered, while getting into the bathroom.- I hate you soo much...

Half an hour later, Seren was sitting in one of the tables of the first floor, with Lucky at her side, and Spot leaning against the opposit wall.

-You'll have to wait till' he returts.- Said Lucky, giving Seren a sorry smile.- Seems something's kippin' him occupied.

-No way! I'm leaving now! – Seren stood up, determination written all over her face.- I can't spend more time in Brookyn.

Spot stared at her with an agered expression.

-If youse so wanna leave, then go, no one's stoppin' ya'!- He stared at the girl with a playfull twinckle in his icy blue eyes.- If youse hav' the guts...

Seren's blue eyes sparkled with rage and, quietly, holding her head up high, she exited the room, and the lodging house.

While she walked through the dirty streets, the city started to wake up, and the sun started to rise at the horizon. But Seren didn't notice, she was frustrated, angry, hungry, homesick, and very, very tired of Spot Conlon.

She knew she had made a mistake, she knew she had no idea where Manhattan was, and she knew she was not going to be able to find it on her own.

Sometimes she cursed her pride, but then she thanked it, silently, because it was the only thing that held her up in moments like this.

She walked following the river, and soon ended up in the docks, where two guys were playing cards ontop of a rock.

-Excuse me.- Said Seren, walikg up to them.- Do you know what way should I take to get to Manhattan?- She asked.

The boys lifted their heads from their game to look at her.

-Youse don' know how ta' get ta' 'Hattan?- Asked one, amused.

-With those looks, Ah' bet she doesn' even know where she is!- Said the other, standing up and being followed by his companion.

-Actually, I do know where I am, that's why I'm trying to go to Manhattan.- Seren explained, feeling suddenly unconfortable.

One of the boys started circling her, a wolfish grin printed on his dirty face.

-What do we gain foah' helping youse get to 'Hattan?- He asked. His friend laughed slighly.

Seren struggled to keep cool, though inside she was starting to feel rather nervous.

-Well, the gratifying sensation of having done a good action.- She said, and felt completely stupid.

The boys laughed, and Seren's determination started to sink. She should have stayed at home...

-Wese' don' really need that.- Said the second guy, taking a step closer.

Lie. Now. Fast.

Seren's mind screamed those words she had screamed so many times before.

-I'm sure Spot Conlon's gratitude would be of a lot of use for anyone.- She said the first thing that came up her mind.- And he'll be quite gratefull for sure if you take me to Manhattan.

The guys seemed shocked and stoped mooving. They shared a nervous look.

Sometimes people were just too easy to trick.

-How can wes' know youse hav' any relation to Conlon?

And sometimes not.

-Well, you can go and ask him, but he won't be pleased if he sees that you have doubted me...

-Or you can ask me.- Interruped a voice behind her.- Leave, I'se takin' her ta 'Hattan.

The boys shared another look and picked up their cards, cursing under their breaths while they left.

-You know, youse didn't need ta proove anything.- Said the voice.

Seren tourned around, only to be greeted by a smiling Lucky

-I was handling it pretty well by myself.- She spat, knowing fully that Lucky was not the object of her rage, and feeling extremely guilty for talking to him like that.

Lucky only smiled and started to walk to a small alley at their left.

-And you were going the wrong way.- He said, trying to hide his amusement.- Again.-

Seren flushed and frowned, following him in silence.

When they were crossing the brigde, ten minutes later, Seren walked faster, to situate herself at Luckys's side, and grabbed his arm to stop him.

-Thank you, for everything.- She said, kissing him on the cheek before starting to walk again.

When they were almost reaching the end of the bridge, someone started screaming and came running up to them. It was a newsie, flushed and panting from the running.

-Hey Kick!!-Greeted Lucky.- We've been waitin' foah you!

The other guy recovered and ran a hand through his log brown hair.

-The rain, you'se know, I was headin' back right now.- He stared at Seren for a moment, then back at Lucky.- Cowboy sais the name rings a bell, but he doesn't really remember...

Seren froze. She hadn't thoguh about this...This was bad, bad...so bad...

-That Jack! After all I did for him! He's going to listen to me, oh he will!!-She exclaimed, pretending to be offended, and started walking as fast as she could.

Lucky laughed.

-Y' know Lucky, I'se don' really trust her...-Said Kick.- I'se gonna talk ta' Spot.-

And the newsie started walking towards Brooklyn.

Lucky shook his head and followed Seren. He didn't really care who this girl was or what she wanted. He was having so much fun!

-Here.- Said Lucky, when they finally arrived at the Manhattan lodgin house.- This is the lodgin house.

Seren gluped. Here she was, there was no going back now. This was her only chance, she couldn't afford to waste it by doing something stupid like...

-Seren!! What are you doing here??

She knew that voice...Oh God, that voice...

She directed her gaze to the door of the building and there she was; dressed as a boy, with her long brown hair hidden under a cap, but that voice, and that gorgeous hazel eyes gave her away. That was Claire Hallin, daughter of judge Robert Hallin, and Seren's childhood friend.

-C-claire? What are YOU doing here??- Muttered Seren, feeling all her plans endangered by the presence of her friend.

-I ran away. Isn't it exiting? I'm a newsie now.- Claire jumped all the steps down and hughed a shocked Seren.- You ran away too?

-Ran away from where?- Asked Lucky confused.

-Holly Cow!- Exclaimed someone from the doorstep.- I know you! You're the daughter of Teddy Roosevelt!!

Lucky's eyes widened. Claire smiled brightly at her friend. Seren's heart sank.

What to do now? This was the end.

* * *

_For you, little liar, two paths; end the lie, or make it bigger._

* * *

**Review please!! And keep this girl's muse working!! xD**


	7. The things we do for love

**Authoress notes:** Hey! cap 7 is up and...yay! in less than a week!! thanks for not leaving me muse!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The things we do for love.**

"Say something" screamed her mind. "Lie"

But Seren couldn't manage to say anything, word's wouldn't come, she couldn't move, she was too scared to even think.

Everything she had created was falling apart by one simple phrase, everything was crumbling down around her.

-What are youse doin' here? –Asked the same voice from the doorstep.

-What the hell d'you mean by that, Cowboy?- Asked Lucky, turning his amazed gaze to Jack Kelly, whom was standing at the door of the lodging house with a puzzled look on his face.- Who'se the daughter of Teddy Roosevelt?

Claire oppened her mouth to say something, but Sere's voice stopped her.

-Claire.- The black haired girl said, finally.- Claire is Theodore Roosevelt's daughter, she's an acquaintance of mine.-Seren smiled slightly at Lucky.- It's quite a surprise to see you here.- She stared at Claire.

Claire noticed the urge in her friend's eyes almost instantly. She turned to Lucky and held out her hand to him.

-Nice to meet you.- She said, smiling.-

Lucky shook her hand, still a little taken back, unable to speak.

-I'm sorry for the whole confusion. You know, dressed like this no one would tell I'm a girl, and less the president's daughter.

Lucky shook his head.

-No prob' it's just too much to assimilate this early.- He said, passing a hand through his hair.

Jack, who had been watching the whole scene in silence, called at Seren and motioned her to follow him inside de logding house.

Seren shot one last glance at Claire and then followed the Manhattan leader into his home.

-You see...-Started the girl, once she and Jack were alone in the dormirories.- I need your help.

Jack laughed sharply.

-Like hell you do! What the hell was that? !- He spat.- What are youse doin' with the second in comand of Spot Conlon? What are youse doin' **here**??

Seren swallowed.

-My dad wanted me to get married to a guy I don't even know.- She explained, trying to keep her voice calm.- I...I am tired of smiling and nodding and doing always what others want...- She stared at Jack with blue eyes shining with longing.- I just want to be free, Jack, and you're my only hope.

-And you expect me to lie to my guys foah youse?- He asked, slightly amused.- A goil like youse can't live like us, and youse know it. You wouldn't last a day.

Seren frowned.

-I lasted one allready. And besides, Claire is just as preppy and a spoiled brat a as I am, and she's here, isn't she?

Jack was taken back by the sudden burst of stubborness of the girl infront of him.

-Woah, calm down. Is not like I'se throwing you out or anything.- He said, laughing a bit, and raising his hands on a deffensive way.- Claire's here because she prooved herself capable of living the way wese' live. But you...

-I can be as good newsie as anyone! –Barked Seren, sitting on the lower bead of one of the bunk beads. I really need your help, Jack.- She daid finally, staring at him.- I can trust no one...

Jack paced around the room for a while, thinking, then he stopped and sat on the opposite bed.

-I'se promised your father he could come ta me if he needed somethin'.- He said finally.- I'se sure he'll come here, to ask me ta look foah you.

Seren's gaze dropped to the groud. All her hopes died at that moment. She hadn't count on being rejected, when she decided to run away. Actually, there had been lots of things she hadn't count on...

-But...-Spoke Jack again, feeling unconfortable with her downhearted expression.- I'm sure Spot will take youse if I ask him to. Just till' it's safe to come here.

The girl's face light up instantly, all her hate for the Broolyng leader suddenly dissapearing at the sight of the dim light of hope.

-But I can't go back to Broolyng...-She said finally, coming to a realization.- My family lives there! And Conlon wouldn't let me stay even if I paid him. He hates me!

-Nah!- Jack smiled and stood up.- He's just not a people person. You'll like him when youse get ta know him bettah'

Seren stood up too and followed him out of the room and to the first floor of the building, where Claire sat chatting animatedly with Lucky.

-Hey bud.- Said Jack, motioning to Lucky.- Can we talk?

Lucky nodded and stood up, following Jack out of the lodging house.

Seren dropped herself onto a shabby sofa, facing Claire, and let out a heavy sigh.

-What's going on, Seren?- Asked the girl staring at her.- Why are you here too?

Seren oppened her eyes and smiled slightly.

-My dad wanted me to marry a guy I don't know, and I was tired, so I ran away.- She explained.- Why are you here?

Claire laughed.

-I wanted to live my own life, a lot like you. But I guess the main reason I ran away is...that I fell in love.-

Her voice was soft, and she was staring at the floor. Seren knew imediately something was not allright. She knew Claire was strong enough to live like a newsie, she knew she was smart enough to survive. And she knew she hated her life even more than she did.

But that girl staring at the floor was unhappy, and lifestile was not the reason.

-What's wrong?...something happened? – She leaned in and held a hand, taking her friend's with her own.-

Claire looked up at her and smiled slightly.

-Is not that I regret running away, is really not that. I'm happyer than I've ever been, and the newsies are great...is just...I guess my first love is not like I espected.- She muttered.

-Who is it? Is he a newsie? Did he do something to you? – Seren was getting worried by minutes, but again, Claire smiled and shook her head.

-Nothing like that. It's just...he's in love with someone else.- Claire's hazel eyes were half closed while she spoke.- I though that by running away I was prooving myself to him, prooving that I loved him enough to give everything up for him...But I guess it didn't really worked that way. In the end that didn't make him love me back.

-Oh Claire...-Seren hughed her friend tightly, not knowing what to say.

She felt stupid. She felt childish and capricious. Claire had sacrificed everithing for love...and, as always, she had been too selfish to sacrifice for anywone that wansn't herself.

And now she had tangled up Claire and Jack into her web of lies.

-It's ok.- Whispered Claire, pulling away and smiling at her.- I don't regret running away, even if it was for the wrong reasons. I'm getting stronger, I'm living my way.- She flashed Seren that bright smile she though she wouldn't see again.- I think loving him makes me better, even if it's one-sided. I have no regrets.

Seren realized, at that moment, how extremely beautifull Claire was. Her gorgeous hazel eyes shone with determination, her face was the vivid image of pride, her long curly brown hair, even hidden down the cap semed soft like silk.

And, even years later, she would swear she hand't seen anyone shine as bright as Claire did that morning, in the dusty lodgind house of Manhattan.

-I envy you.- She said finally, smiling sadly.- I've never felt anything that strong.

-Well, I think you have.- Said Claire.- I ran away for my love to Jack. You ran away for your love to freedom. It's love after all.

Seren froze. Jack.

Claire was in love with Jack.

-Oh God...-She murmured.

In that moment, Lucky came trough the door, with Jack following closely behind.

-We're going back yo Brooklyng goil.- He said, smiling at Seren.- Seems you'll have to stay with us till' danger's ovah.

Seren stood up, confused.

-I told him 'bout that man chasing you. But I think youse shouldn't have stole his money to begin with...-Jack explained, before Seren could say a wornd.

The girl relaxed. She was safe again.

But how long will it last? How many people will she have to involve in her lying? How big will the lie grow?...

-Come and visit soon.- Said Claire, giving Seren a small hugh.- I'll be leaving too, I gotta' earn a living now!

And she left the lodging house with a smile.

At that moment, Seren admired her more than she had ever amired anyone before.

-Thank you, Jack.- She said, turning to look at the Cowboy.- ...really, thank you.

-Don't thank me yet, let's see if Spot takes you in first.- He smiled and walked away too.

Seren didn't moove, she kept her gaze fixed on the spot where Claire had been, and smiled slightly.

-I guess I'll have to earn a living too now.- She said.

-We'se can teach you that.- Said Lucky, walking by her.- C'mon now, youse gotta beg Conlon to let you stay with us.

Seren shivered. At the end, she was goig back to Brooklyn.

It seemed destiny kept her comming to Spot Conlon again and again.

As they walked trough the Brooklyn bridge, Seren realized that she was going to be fine. After all, she did love her freedom among everything, and she was going to fight for it.

She had come too far to loose it. She'd do anything to remain free.

* * *

_The things we do for love...are always worth the pain. No regrets._

* * *

Reviews allways keep writers going!!


	8. Steal, like in stealing

**Authoress notes: Hey!! Well, that was a biiiig delay! but I had college work, extra classes, etc etc. But now it's up and keeps going!! I hope you like new chapter! Things are going up from now on xD but you know what they say, everything that goes up, goes down..**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6!! you guys are amazing, you keep me going on, and this story is for you all, after all! Ejoy!!**

**pt: again, sorry for my spelling mistakes T_T my corrector is dead, I'll try to fix it for next time.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Steal, like in stealing**

* * *

They arrived at the Brooklyn lodging house almost at lunch time, and it wasn't untill she was sitting on a table across from Lucky when she realized she was starving.

-I'm not gonna ask anything.- Lucky said suddenly, standing up.- But you'll have to explain to Spot why you dared to come back, even when you walked out on him.

Seren stared at him from her sitting position.

-Why did you follow me?- She asked, a question that had been on her mind since he came to her rescue...for the second time.

Lucky smiled and gestured to her to stand up and follow him out of the lodging house.

-Spot left fuming just when you left, he said he was going to sell some papes, and I though you may need some help, seeing how good things went for you yesterday.-

Seren nodded and followed him in silence as he took her to a old and cheap looking restaurant.

Lucky stopped at the entrance and turned around to look at her.

-What are youse gonna say to him? – He asked.

Seren though for a moment. She had no idea. What was she going to say? She couldn't just ask for him to let her stay, not after she had walked away that way. And, thinking about it, Spot didn't even like her all that much. Well...he didn't really liked her at all.

-I don't know.- She answered finally.

Lucky's expression got serious for a moment.

-You know...youse should ask him nicely...-He paused a moment, seeing the confused look in her face.- Not that you're not nice...I'se mean...you should ask him with the respect newsies usually show...

-I'm so not going to beg, if it's what youre suggesting.- Seren spat, garling at him.- If he doesn't want me here, then I'll find other place. It's not like I need a guardian or anything...

Lucky sighed and turned his back to her, opening the restaurant's door.

The moment they stepped in she found herself surrounded by newsies, almost all the tables were occupied by thr newsboys.

And there, in the middle of them all, sitting, again, like she had first seen him, like if he was the king in his castle.

Some newsies tourned to look at her as she walked next to Lucky, and Spot scanned the room, his gaze falling directly on her.

He grinned, and she remembered just how much she disliked him.

-May I'se asume this time it **is** a present?

Seren frowned and rolled her eyes, the newsies laughed and Lucky sat down in a chair across from Spot.

-Not exactly. Cowboy asked if she could, y' know, stay with us for some time.- Luky said, smiling, his voice casual.

-Oh.- Spot stared at Lucky for a moment and then looked at Seren, ice blue eyes smiling.- Youse got nothin' to say, goil? You walked out on me, youse know...

Seren tried to stand her ground and not loose control. She was in a delicate position right now. Brooklyn was the only place she was safe, acording to Jack, and Spot Conlon was the only one she could turn to for help. On top of that, she was in a room full of newsies and in front of the same Spot Conlon she had walked out on earlier...

She took a deep breath and at down next to Lucky, starring straight at Spot.

-Jack told me I couldn't stay in Manhattan. I made some mistakes and now someone is following me.- She kept silent for a moment, amazed how lies flew out of her mouth without even thiking.- He told me you could help me out....-She breathed.- Please, let me stay.

There was a general silence; the newsies had turned their atention to the conversation their leader was having with that strange preppy girl in expensive dress and shiny shoes.

Spot grinned. Again. Seren was starting to get pissed of. Again.

-So...Jackie boy wants me t' take care of y'...-He tourned his gaze to Lucky, suddenly serious.- Wese got lots goin' on here right now, y' told him?

Lucky nodded.

-But he instisted, the goil's pretty fucked up.

-A war is boilin' up, Lucky, this is no game.-His tone was serious, almost secretive.

Lucky nodded again.

-She's got nowhere to go, Cowboy's countin' on us.

Spot nodded slightly and tourned to Seren again, dangerous smile gracing his lips.

- It's gonna be dangerous goil, wese not playing dolls in heah'´

Seren buffed.

-Don't treat me like a child, Conlon. I know it's not going to be a path of roses, but I'm up to whatever it comes.- She was death serious this time. This was no lie, she was not going back.

Claire's words crossed her mind for a moment and she smiled.

-No regrets.- She said finally, crossing her hands on top of the table.

Lucky smiled widely, but Spot didn't seem so convinced.

-Youse really wanna stay don't y'? – A smile played at the corner of his lips.- What does Ise' gain taking youse in?

-I'm not going to beg.- Seren spat, anger taking over for a moment.- But...I could really use some help.- She admitted, feeling her pride weaken under his gaze.- And since you say you're in war, I'm sure you could use some too.

Seren cursed her tongue, she couldn't fool herself, she had nothing to offer, she was of no use to them...or...

-What do youse hav' to offer? – Spot asked, leaning in, elbows resting on the table, chin resting on crossed hands, seeming suddenly interested.

-Money.- She said simply.- I can get you all the money you need.

**That** was true.

-How can youse be so sure?...What the hell do youse do anyways?- Asked Spot, rising an eyebrow.

- I stole money from a man, that's why I need somewhere to hide.- She breathed.-I steal.

**That** was one hell of a lie.

* * *

_Who said that two totaly different worlds should never get mixed was awfully right. But he missed the incredibly great story that encounter could create._

* * *

**Reviews are always nice, click click!!**

* * *


	9. Out of hand

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Out of hand

* * *

Since she was a child, Seren had always been good at manipulating people. While she grew older, her manipulative skills grew with her; one smile and she could get a country, one word and she could get the world.

At least, that was what her mother told her, once.

Anyhow, the girl was having a really bad time trying to proove her value to Spot. Two days had allready passed since he let her stay in the lodging house, and she still hadn't managed to steal anything. Of course, she told him it was because she had to plan it first, pick a target, elaborate a plan...but Spot was growing impatient and his hospitality threatened with dissapearing.

-I really don't know why he's so pissed of.- Seren said, one night while sitting on the front steps of the lodging house with Lucky.- I mean, it's not like I'm not paying for my stay, and I allready gave him enough money to proove that I was telling the truth.

Lucky lauhed slightly and stared at the stars.

-I didn't really though he'd take youse in, ya should be happy he even asked Stricker ta fix an individual room for y'.- Lucky smiled at her.- It doesn't matter what youse do, he'll always expect more. Don't deal over it too much.

Seren frowned.

Spot didn't believe she could do it, she saw it in his eyes, the mock, he made fun of her with every stare, with every word. He though she was just another runaway with big mouth and no guts. But she was going to prove him wrong.

"You better hold on Conlon" She though, while getting up and heading fo her room. "This is going to be a ride you won't forget."

Next afternoon, Seren found herself dressed in the most simple outfit she had packed; a long skirt and a white blouse. As simple as it was, she still looked like a little princess, but she couldn't change that, so she just ignored it.

-Okay, what's gonna be?- Asked Spot, standing next to her and inspecting the shops on the other side of the street.

Seren had allready picked up the place that morning, while the newsies sold the morning edition. It was an old pawn shop at the end of the street, with enough class to keep the newsies away, but to let her get in in. She didn't actually planned on robbing it, she had brough something with her to pawn it for money.

She just hoped for the newsies to stay away from the place and don't find out.

-Well, Youse plan on goin' or what? – Asked Spot, staring at her with that cold blue gaze that allways maganed to trap her.

-I'm going, don't be so impatient, for God's shake.- She sighed, trying to calm herself down.

-Good luck.- Said lucky, who was standing on her other side.

Seren smiled at him and, ignoring Spot completely, begun walking towards the pawnshop.

-Wait!- It was an order, spoken with calm voice.- Lucky, go with her.

Seren froze and tourned around, facing Spot.

-No way! This is my job and I have to do it alone.- She spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spot smiled slightly and said nothing else.

As she walked towards the pawnshop, with Lucky following her closely, Seren relized she was in trouble. Stealing wasn't part of the plan, stealing was wrong. Well, lying was wrong too, but it wasn't the same.

She sighed and stopped at the entrance of the building.

-I'll go, you stay here.- She said to Lucky, her tone more harsh than she had intended.

Lucky smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

-You don't have to to it if you don't want to, you know?

Seren shook her head and opened the door, closing it silently behind her.

Go till' the end. No regrets.

Bad for her, she was having regrets allready.

-What are you doing here, brat?-

Seren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking careful steps towards the counter, where a ugly fat man was counting money.

-I wanted to take a look, if you don't mind.- She said, in the politest tone she could manage. This man scared her a little too much.- But If I bother you I could leave and-

-Don't worry, excuse my earlyer tone, lady, look all you want.- The man said, taing a closer look at her.

Seren smiled to herself.

-Thank you so much, sir. I always wanted to come to a place like this, you know. I've always been told that you never know what you're going to find.

And with that she dissapeared behing one of the tall shelves full of...well, everything, anything.

As she stared absently at the contents of the shelves, Seren pondered her situation. The man allready knew she wasn't a commoner, her way of speaking and her clothes got that point cleared up. But, was he going to leaver her alone, at any point?

The worse part was, the door had huge cristal windows, so Lucky could perfectly see the counter from the outside. Trying to pawn the pendant she kept in her pocket was out of the question. She had to steal.

Seren tourned a corner and walked along another shelve, trying to seem interested, trying to gain time. She stuck her head out from behind a shelve and shot a quick glance at the counter. The man kept counting money, apparently he had allready forgoten she was there.

The man did't look like he was going to moove anytime soon, and Seren was beginning to get nervous. She had to do something, fast.

And suddenly it hit her.

She walked silently to the door, making sure the man was still counting money, and opened it as silently as she could. She shot another glance at the man, who was still counting money, obviously not hearing any sound she could be making.

Seren took a deep breath and pushed the door closed, hurrying to hide behind the nearest shelve. Her heart was pounding so fast she though the man was going to hear it.

It was impossible he hadn't seen her, she hadn't been fast enough, she...

-Thank God, I though she was never gonna leave.- She heard the man say. There was a sound of a chair being pushed and Seren assumed he was standing up.- Ise never gonna eat so much of that fuckin' sauce again.

The sound of footsteps and door opening and being closed was heard. Then silence.

Seren stuck her head slightly and glanced at the counter. No one. And the door on the other side of the counter was closed. The money was still ontop of the counter, ordered in piles of coins.

This was wrong. She was going to get caugth. She was going to turn into a criminal....

It wasn't until she had taken two piles of coins and tossed them into the small bag she was carrying that she realized her hands were trembling.

A noice was heard on the other side of the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Run, now" It was the voice in her head again. She obeyed, driven by fear, she ran to the door and exited the pawnshop as fast as she could.

She kept running once she was out, grabbing Lucky's hand and dragging him along, heading to the alley where Spot was supposed to be waiting for them.

When they arrived at the deserted alley and she was finally able to order her thoughs, Seren realized there was no way back.

-Well?-

She awoke from her thoughs only to be greeted by the cocky smile of Spot Conlon, leaning against the wall.

-What happened?- Asked Lucky, staring at her with eyes filled with concern.- You're pale, goil.

Seren tried to speak, but the word's wouldn't come out. Her feet didn't seem to answer eighter, so she simply handed her bag over to Spot.

The Brooklyng leader inspected the content of the bag and smiled, staring at the girl infront of him with amazed eyes.

-Ise' impressed.- He said. And he was.- I didn't though you could do it. I underestimated youse, goil.

Seren shivered. He was impressed, that was good. She shivered again.

Stealing wasn't part of the plan. She didn't even felt like she had a plan anymore.

Things had gotten totally out of hand.

* * *

_It only takes one step in the wrong direction to get completely lost. Once reached that point, you can only go foward. You'll be damned if you look back._

* * *

**Hey! I hope this chapter wasn't as lame as I think it was...I'm close to getting to the middle of the story, so there will be just a few more chapters till' all comes down in flames xD. Finals are here, so this will be the last chapter in a while (at least till' christmass) hope you enjoy it!! and marry christmass to all!!!**


	10. One perfect second

**Authoress notes: **Hi!!! I'm sooorry this chapter's up so late! It's been ready for a while, but I've had no internet till' now. I kind of got an word pack that helps me with my spelling mistakes, so I hope this chapter is easyer to read, and if it's not, I'll try to do ir better!! a beta reader is always wellcome, too xD  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I promise next one will be up soon!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: One perfect second**

**

* * *

**

The night was warmer tan the nights before, but somehow, the cold breeze still managed to make her shiver. Or maybe it wasn't the cold, maybe it was the memory of the events of the day, maybe it was the feeling of the coins in her hands, maybe the image of the face of the man, counting his money.

"A money he didn't have anymore."

Sitting on the steps of the front porch of the lodging house, Seren realized just how much she wanted to go back home. She would return the money to the man once things were back to normal, she could ask for her father's forgiveness and live the life she was meant to live...

-Ise not taking care of y' if youse get a cold, goil.-

Seren sighed and dropped her gaze to the ground.

-Could you just leave me alone for a moment?- She sensed him taking a seat on the step beside her, but didn't look up.- I'm not in the mood of talking to you.

Spot laughed and stared at the empty street.

-Youse surprised me today. Ise think there's more t' youse than what y' show.- His tone was calm and serious, so serious you could even think he was not mocking her.

Maybe he wasn't.

Seren stared at him for a moment, and found out she hadn't realized just how handsome he was.

Then he turned his face to her, meeting her gaze, and Seren felt like dying.

-I...It was nothing.- She muttered, looking away.- Stealing is not that much of a great thing.

He laughed again, softly.

-Ise not surprised because youse stole, anyone can do that.- His lips curved into a slight smile.-Ise surprised because Ise though you weren't brave enough, and youse had the guts ta prove me wrong.

Something inside Seren jumped at his words. Something in the way she saw the guy sitting beside her started to change. Something she hadn't expected at all.

Suddenly, she found herself wanting to impress him. Wanting to prove him she could do better, be better.

-Ise got a meeting with Jackie boy in Hattan later. - Spot said, standing up.- Youse better come with us. We're leaving in half an hour.

He didn't say anything more, he didn't look at her twice. But for the first time since she had met him, the fact that he ordered her like if he were better than her didn't bother Seren at all.

Later that night, Spot guided Seren, along with Lucky and some of the other Brooklyn newsies all the way to Manhattan.

-Where are we going?- Asked Seren, walking at Lucky's side.

-We usually meet with Cowboy an' de' others at a club, it's like a theater, owned by a friend of Jack's.- Explained Lucky.- Y'll like 'er, she's a fine woman, she help's us out a lot.

Seren nodded and walked in silence the rest of the way.

The place amazed her, actually, it was like nothing she had seen since she ran away from home; it was big, neat, and was beautifully decorated.

-Oh! Another female acquisition to the newsies club, how fantastic!- Said a red-haired woman, approaching her with a big, welcoming smile.- I'm Medda, and I'll be your host tonight, dear.

Seren smiled at the woman, she was beautiful, elegant and seemed very nice. It was the first woman Seren had interacted with since she moved in with the newsies, excluding that time when she saw Claire. The though made her giggle.

-I'm Seren.- She said, smiling.- This is place is wonderful, Medda.

Medda just smiled brightly and guided them to the main room, where the Manhattan newsies were waiting.

When the door opened, Seren found out the "newsies meeting" was nothing like she had expected:

The room was big, surrounded by tables and chairs, leaving the center empty. There were tables with food and drinks, and music was sounding loud and inviting.  
The room was crowded with newsies, playing cards, eating, drinking, dancing. There were girls too, and Seren wondered if they were newsies, they worked at the place, or they just liked hanging out with rough and dangerous street guys.

-Isn't it wonderful?- Asked a voice beside her.- I got so exited when Racetrack told me what was all about.

-I missed you, Claire.- Said Seren, smiling widely at her friend.- Things are getting too strange for me lately.

Claire looked amazing, Seren had forgotten the last time she saw her in a dress, it was a simple sleeveless dress, short to the knee. Her hair was down and long brown locks fell across her back. She laughed.

-Let's dance our problems away, then.-She said, grabbing Seren's hand and guided her to the improvised dance floor.

Spot stared at Jack, sitting across from him on a table.

-Harlem's getting ready for war.- He said, in a hushed tone.- Ma birdies told meh Jokes's havin' secret meetin's with Queen's leader.

-Ise know, Lucky told me somethin'.- Jack passed a hand through his hair and sighed.- It's not even been half a year since da strike, I can't ask ma boys t' get ready fo' another round o' fights an' hunger.

Spot nodded, but his stare didn't soften.

-Ise know, Jackie boy, Ise don't want ta get my boys involved in a war eider, but wese hav' no choice, if they come, wese gotta fight, an' Ise wanna be sure Ise can count on ya.

Jack smiled sadly, stood up and spat in his hand, extending it to spot.

-Y' backed me up when Ise asked foah y're help. I'll back youse up when youse ask foah mine.

Spot flashed him a cocky smile, spat in his own hand, and shook his.

-Seems ta me where goin' ta war then.- He sat down again and drank from his beer bottle.- An' thanks to your friend there, Ise got money ta keep us up if anythin' happens.

Jack was going to ask what friend was he talking about when he saw David and Sarah entering the room. The girl shot him a smile and he walked up to her immediately, smiling widely.

Spot rolled his eyes and laughed.

-An' what's with youse?- He asked, noticing the death glare Racetrack was directing to Jack.

Race just shook his head and stood up to leave.

-Some people jus' don't deserve all they hav'.- Said the Italian, before walking away.

Spot took another sip of his beer and sighed. Racetrack was a good friend, but he didn't understood him most of the time.  
The Brooklyn leader scanned the room; the usual girls had come to spend the evening with them, and, as much as that usually pissed him of, this time he was glad, because he really needed to get laid.

He stood up and was about to look for a girl he could take upstairs with him when he saw her; she was dancing with some newsie, her skirt moved side to side, following the movements of her hips. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun, and she smiled. He never though someone could fascinate him so much, so much he suddenly found himself walking towards her and ordering the guy to leave.

-I was dancing with him, you know.- Seren said, glaring at him.

-Well.- Spot said, lips curved in a cocky grin.- Now you're dancing with me.

Seren wanted to punch him, turn around and leave.

But then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, and she knew she had totally lost the battle.

And maybe the war, too.

Claire took a sip of her glass of juice and tried to look away from Jack and Sarah, who were talking very close, at the other side of the room.

She didn't have regrets, no, but sometimes she wished she had fallen in love with someone else.

-Y're too good foah him anyway.- Said someone behind her.

Claire turned around and smiled at Racetrack.

-Not good enough, apparently.- She murmured, taking another sip of her drink.

The Italian sighed and extended his hand for her.

-Dance wit' me.- He offered, smiling.- B'cause Ise can swear I'se never seen a goil nearly as beautiful as youse. Ever.

Claire couldn't help but laugh, and took his hand gently, letting him guide her. While dancing with Racetrack, she found herself wondering if, maybe, she could actually fall in love with someone else.

That though, and the way Race stared at her, made her lips curve into a smile.

-I didn't know you danced.- Murmured Seren, pressed against Spot's chest.

Spot shook his head and spun her around, then back to him again.

-Ise can do anything.

They were too close, their faces were almost touching. Another spin, then a step back, then a step forward, then his arms, the her hands, then his, the her hips...

Then the though that maybe it was her, the one that came to save him from hell.

Spot released her and took a step back, his face the vivid image of shock.

-Conlon? Are you okay?- Seren took a step towards him.

He turned around and, as fast as his legs could manage, left the room.

The night was warmer tan the nights before, but somehow, the cold breeze still managed to make him shiver. Or maybe it wasn't the cold, maybe it was the memory of what had happened only minutes ago, what he had felt, what...

-You know, I don't intend to take care of you if you get a cold.-

He laughed sharply.

-Ise don't need youse ta take care of me.

Then she was standing beside him.

-That's good, because it's been proved that I can barely take care of myself.-She moved so she was standing in front of him, and stared into his eyes.- I could probably get us both killed.

And suddenly, he kissed her.

Strong, warm, demanding lips collided with hers and the world dissapeared. He deepened the kiss and she obliged, giving in and leaning as close as she could.  
His hands came up to her face and brought her close. There was no gentleness, no sweetness, only rough demand and something too strong for any of them to contain.

Then it ended. Their lips parted and they stood there, panting, staring at each other.

It only lasted a second, and then their lips met again, with more aggressiveness than before.

Only one second. But it was that one perfect second that changes everything.

And then, it all came crumbling down.

* * *

_In every life, there is just one perfect second. And, no matter what comes next, that perfect second, we'll remember forever._

* * *


	11. Interlude: Wild at heart

**Authoress Notes: Hey!! It's been a long time! I'm so sorry! I got busy with school and everything, but I hope next chapter can be up soon. Thanks a lot to all the reviewers that has stuck with me all along the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Interlude- Wild at heart**

* * *

Claire couldn't remember a time when she had gave in without a fight. Even when she lived with her parents, she never did what they told her to do, she never followed the rules, she never made things the easy way...

At the beginning, she though it was because it was already bad enough to be stuck in a world where the most important thing was to find a wealthy guy and get married as fast as you could, but, living with the newsies, she realized there was no reason why, she was just defiant, independent

Claire signed and ran a hand trough her brown locks, staring at the dancing newsies. She didn't regret running away, she knew she would never do, but sometimes, when her memory sent her back to the moment when she met her reason for joining the newsies, she felt like a little spoiled brat, who would do anything to get what she wanted.

And, at that moment, she had wanted him.

"_Today is exactly the same as yesterday."- Claire though, apathetic, while sitting on the front steps of her house, staring at the preppy streets of her preppy neighborhood in Manhattan.- "It could even be the same day, for all I know."_

_She stood up and stretched, covering her mouth with one hand to suppress a yawn. Then she smoothed out her dress and begun walking slowly down the street. Maybe, if she walked long, she could make it downtown. Only if her father, or her mother, or her maid, or her teacher didn't caught her first, of course._

_-Go to hell you all!.- She hissed, feeling suddenly really pissed.- I need an out.- She murmured.- I need to do something instead of sitting there all day waiting for prince charming to come and get me..._

_The girl growled again and kept talking to herself in whispers, planning night escapades and a life full of something more than empty hours and never ending days._

_-Buy me a pape, miss?- _

_The voice took her by surprise, and she stood silently for a moment, staring at the guy in front of her, wearing a cowboy hat and holding a bunch of newspapers under one arm._

_-Are you newsies all boys?- She asked, absently, searching for a coin in the pocked of her coat._

_The guy seemed taken back by the question, but he let out a small laugh._

_-Well, goils don't do well livin' as newsies.- He explained, taking one paper from the bunch he held.- Guys manage ourselves bettah on th' streets._

_Claire forgot the coin for a moment and glared at him, putting her hand on her hips._

_-So you're saying that a girl can't be a newsie because we're not strong enough?- She spat._

_The guy held his free hand up in a defensive way._

_-Hey, no need to git' all offended.- He said.- I guess some goils could do. Not like people your kind hafta' worry bout' that anyway._

_Claire frowned and took a step towards him._

_-Oh, I see, so, just because I wear fancy clothes and actually talk properly means I shouldn't care about nothing more than parties and clothes?- The guy opened his mouth to say something, but Claire didn't let him talk.- Well, just so you know, I'm sure I could be as good newsie as any guy, street rat or not.._

_The guy stared at her for a moment with a stoic expression. Claire raised an eyebrow, and then he started to laugh._

_-Oh...so.- He begun, between laughs.- Youse sayin' yous could sell more papes that any guy.- He raised his eyebrows at her, regaining composure._

_Claire shot him a dirty look._

_-Of course.-She said, matter of factlly.- And I can prove It anytime._

_The guy chuckled and took a step closer to her._

_-It's a deal then.- He said, grinning.- I'll come by tomorrow so you can prove me wrong.- He spat in his hand and extended it for Claire to take, a knowing smile growing in his lips. He was expecting her to grimace and look away, disgusted._

_To his surprise, the girl spat in her hand and shook his, with a strength he didn't give her credit for._

_-Deal.- She said, smiling cockily at him.- You better not keep me waiting,...-She made a pause._

_-Cowboy.- He said, and shot her a smile that meant a challenge._

_-Claire.- And she was totally up for it._

Claire sighed again. That had been the first time they met. And he had, eventually, went back the next day, and the day after that one, and like that, for over two months...He kept coming back until meeting him was the only thing she could think about all day.

Now, once she was already living with the newsies, and her first love slipped through her fingers, Claire realized just how much he had affected to her decision of leaving her home.

_-Have you met someone you liked, darling?- Asked her mother, as she made her way out of the dance floor and sat down on a sofa, close to one of the large windows._

_Claire shook her head and released a tired sigh._

_-Can I retire, mom? I feel awfully tired.- She asked, staring at her mother._

_Anne Hallin glared at her daughter._

_-No, Claire, this is your party after all. Your father had the most important people come here just to celebrate your seventeen birthday, you should at least be a part of it._

_-You sure it's for me and not for him?- Claire asked, voice an angry murmur._

_Anne sat down in the sofa opposite her daughter and stared at her._

_-Claire, the principal of your future school is there, you have to make a good impression so you can get in. And Mr. Akin's son is there too, he would do a perfect husband.- Anne breathed.- You have to behave like the lady you are, get back in, and leave us in good place._

_Claire stared at her mother and frowned._

_-You have, you have, you have.- She spat, standing up.- I already know what I **have** to do.- She shot her a death glare.- You wanna know what I **want** to do?_

"_I want to marry a news boy."_

_Anne stood up, he face red with anger and embarrassment._

_-Claire Hallin, you better shut..._

_-No!.- Cut her Claire, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.- **Y****ou **hear **me** at least once! What I want...-She begun.-Is to get the hell out of here._

_And with that last words, she stormed out of the ball room and of the house, unaware of the music that had stopped playing, and all the stares that were fixed on her._

_Once she was out, and the could wind collided with her face, she realized just what she had done, and that she couldn't go back in there again. So she did the only thing she could; she ran towards where Cowboy lived_.

Claire smiled, remembering how surprised he was when he saw her, standing in the Lodging house's doorstep, wearing a fancy party dress, and disheveled hair.

_-Gosh, Who attacked youse?- He asked, motioning for her to step in._

_Claire couldn't help the bitter laugh that left her lips. Once she was in the lobby, she turned to Jack, the bitter smile still on her lips._

_-I screamed at my mother in front of most all the Manhattan high class and ran away.- She said, suppressing a sob with a laugh._

_Jack stared at her in amazement, taken back for a moment. Soon enough he recovered and reached out for her, hugging her close._

_-Every thin's gonna be ok.- He murmured.- Youse can stay here with us, if youse want._

_Claire's eyes opened wide. Stay with the newsies. No more rules, no more "have to's" No more parties, no more fancy dresses..._

"_¿Will you love me, if I prove I can be a good newsie?"_

_She took a step back and spat in her hand, extending it to him._

_-I guess I'm a newsie then._

_To soon for her liking, she found about Sarah, but it was already too late, there was no turning back._

Claire stood up and glanced at the table where Jack and Sarah were talking, holding hands, smiling...

She smiled sadly and stood up, making sure no one followed her, she exited the theater and inhaled deeply the cold air of the street. She had only taken two steps towards the lodging house when she heard his voice behind her .

-Claire! Where youse goin'?- Jack walked up to her and raised an eyebrow.- Youse not goin back alone, are youse? You can't go back alone, it's dangerous.

_Can't_. Te magic word. There were no more "_can't_" for her. Not ever.

Claire smiled sadly at him.

-Remember when you told me I couldn't be a good newsie?- She asked. He only stared, silently.- I am.- She smiled softly.- I am a good newsie.

And with that she turned around and left towards the lodging house. Jack didn't follow, because he though he understood, why she ran away, why she ignored his orders, he had known since the first time he saw her; the girl was wild at heart.

* * *

_It was only when I tried to fly, when I realized that I, too, had wings._

* * *

You know, reviews would make me a very very happy girl!

* * *


	12. End of the road

**Authoress notes:** Here's chapter ten!! and I think we only have tree more chapters till' the end! This one's short, but it's only the prologue for the real bad stuff xD I hope I can unpload the nextone soon!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: End of the road**

* * *

He pushed her against the wall of the dark room and his hands traveled up and down the sides of her body. His lips crushed with hers, then he begun trailing them trough her neck, leaving hungry kisses, nibbling, sucking..., then up to her mouth again. She answered with the same fervor, with the strength, pushing herself as close to him as possible, until not even the air could pass between them.

Her hands tangled in his hair and he pressed her against the wall even more. A soft moan escaped her lips as he gave a small bite to her earlobe.

She tried to think, but it was too hot, everything was too hot, the room seemed like an oven, and his body pressed to hers felt just too good to pull away. Her mind was spinning, and, between kisses and caresses, she felt the little control she had slip through her lips in the shape of soft moans

And then his hands found their way under her dress and to her tight.

Her eyes snapped open, she was breathing heavily and she could barely think, the heat of his body was overwhelming, and his kisses were leaving a hot trail down her neck.

She tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out, then she felt his hand move up, brushing her inner tight.

-We have to...-She moaned slightly as he sucked at her neck.-...stop. Stop.-

He raised his head and stared at her, ice blue eyes full of lust and something she couldn't place. He titled his head to the side in confusion.

This was not okay, she was lying to him, she lied all along, and now they were tangled in each other in a room upstairs some theater in Manhattan. She had to eider run away, or end the lie.

She fixed her eyes on his, everything was suddenly quiet, she could only hear their unsteady breathings, she could feel his heart racing and his chest moving up and down against hers.

She found herself lost in his eyes, and realized she was too afraid of what the consequences of telling the truth would be, so she went for the first option, and decided to run.

-I...We...We have to stop.-

And with that she disentangled herself from him, and pushed him slightly so she could squeeze past him. She left the room without looking back.

Spot grunted and walked up to the bed in the middle of the room. What had just happened, he didn't want to know, he didn't want to think of the strange feeling that grew on the pitch of his stomach when they kissed, he didn't want to think of the sudden quietness of the room when she left.

He let himself fall face down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Once out of the theater Seren begun running towards the Brooklyn bridge without bothering to look back. She knew she shouldn't be running, she should go back to where Spot was and tell him the truth.

The only problem was, until that moment, she hadn't realized just how much she cared about what he though of her.

Seren sighed and slowed down, walking distractedly trough the deserted streets of Manhattan.

She had only known him for tree days. Three days she'd done all she had been taught not to, three days where she had found out life wasn't as perfect for everyone as she once though. It only took three days, one look into his eyes, and now she was feeling something a lot like love.

Well, she had never been in love before, but she imagined this is how it should feel.

She let out a sharp laugh. God, she was pathetic. Her first love, and it was all a lie.

Suddenly, she felt something move around her and it snapped her back to reality. She realized she was almost at the bridge. There was a large building at one side of the street, and the two police men that guarded the door were the only people on the street apart from Seren at that late hour.

She sighed again and was about to star walking again when one of the police men called after her and jogged to meet her.

-What are you doing on the streets this late, lady?- He asked, rising his oil lamp so he could see her better in the dark.

-Going back from from a party, I totally lost track of time.- She said, smiling politely at him.

The police said nothing, but stared at her in a way that mad her shiver. When he spoke, Seren felt her blood freeze.

-You seem awfully familiar, lady....

Ten minutes ago...

Spot groaned and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He was thinking of the girl...he had been thinking of the girl during the past ten minutes- since she left. Something wasn't right with him. He had never though of a girl more than...well, the hour or two he had her in his bed.

But somehow, he realized it wasn't that bad. She wasn't that bad. Yet he couldn't quite place the moment when she stopped being "just a girl" and became " the girl"

He groaned again and stood up. That girl had come to him for a reason, as strange as it might sound, he believed in fate, occasionally, and this was one of those times. He _wanted _to believe it was her, because, for the first time, it hadn't been just lust what he felt when he pinned her to the wall.

It had been something he'd never felt before, something warm, something he _liked._

He decided to go after her, because he had never been the one who let a chance pass, and maybe this was much more than just a chance. Maybe this was his _last_ chance.

The door didn't make a sound when he closed It behind him.

Seren tried to say something, but her mouth had gone dry and the words wouldn't come out. But she knew she had to speak, this was the moment when she needed to lie the most.

-I...-She murmured.- I don't think so, I'm new in town.- Great, where did that come from? She was going to get caught, she knew it.

The guard shook his head and reached for something in his pocket. Seren shivered. A folded paper. No, not a paper. Horror filled her when the man unfolded it. A photograph.

-Hey.- He said, frowning, and lifted the picture, turning it so she could see it.- You're the Roosevelt girl.- He made a sign for the other guard to come over.- We have strict orders to take you home.

No. They were not going to take her home, she wasn't gonna leave them, she was going to...She turned to run back to the theater, but didn't get the chance to move .

Standing a few feet away from her, eyes cold and filled with something she couldn't place, was Spot Conlon.

The voice of the guard sounded behind her, but she could only stare at the guy before her. Betrayal. The something was betrayal.

"You lied, after all." Her mind was dull, her sigh started to get blurry and she had to blink the tears back.

Then, turning her back to Spot and shoving the guard aside as hard as she could, she ran blindly trough the Brooklyn bridge.

* * *

"_Finally, you find yourself in the end of the road, but realize no more lies would come out. And, sadly, it's too late to tell the truth."_

* * *


	13. I met a girl once

**Authoress notes:** Hey!! I'm sorry for the late upload x_x I had the end of the chapter allready written, but I had finals and wasn't able to finish it. Hopefully, next chapter will be up sooner!! Thanks for putting up with me, and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: I met a girl once...**

* * *

When she arrived at the lodging house her first though was to go to her room, retrieve her stuff and run as far as she could, but, as she climbed up the dusty stairs, trying not to wake up the few newsies that hadn't gone to Manhattan, something hit her.

She couldn't run away-again. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. It was stupid feeling guilty for what had happened, because she shouldn't mind Spot's opinion, or anyone's for that matter.

She hadn't planned staying in Brooklyn in first place, so leaving shouldn't be so difficult...But it was. As she packed her things, Seren realized she didn't want to leave. Because of Lucky, because of Claire, because of Jack, because of Spot, because that thing she felt for him could very possibly be love, and if it was, she didn't want to waste it.

Because it was the first time she felt something-anything. It was the first time she wanted something even more than freedom.

She heard a noise downstairs and dropped her bag to the floor. That should be Spot. This was her last chance. She was finally going to say the truth.

She shivered while walking down the stairs, maybe it was the cold, like when she arrived. Maybe it was something else.

Lucky was waiting for her in the common room. He was sitting on a chair, staring at the floor.

-What are you doing here?- She asked, surprised.

He directed his eyes to her and offered a small smile. Bittersweet.

-It all ends tonight, doesn't it? It blew up on yer' face.- He stood up and walked up to stand before her.- I've never seen him that mad. He's on his way.

-I...I didn't meant to.- She murmured, dropping her gaze to the floor.- Everything just got out of hand.

-Well, I'se guess it's tha' only way it could end.- He put his hand on her shoulder and his voice became softer.- Don't forget to say goodbye if you'se leave.

She didn't look at him, but she heard him leaving the room. She didn't look up eider when the front door flew open and someone else came in.

-Youse' fuckin' liar.- Spat Spot, standing a few feet from her, and staring at her with eyes colder than ice.- Youse' fuckin' fuckin' liar...

Seren shivered again and tried to stop the tears that begun forming in the corners of her eyes.

-I'm sorry.- She muttered, staring at him.- I'm so, so sorry...

-That all you fuckin' have ta say?- Groaned Spot, voice rising.- Youse' sorry? You thought Ise' was friggin' stupid or somethin'?

-It's all I can say.- Seren said, still shivering.- If I say I didn't meant it, it would be a lie.

-Oh. But youse pretty good at that, ain't ya?- He took a step closer.- You'se nothing but a spoiled brat who's life is so boring youse' though youse' could feel less dead if youse pretended ta be one of us...

That was it. Seren's eyes grew wide and she took a step forward.

-That's what you think? You know nothing about me! You think you know everything but you are just a street rat who reigns over trash and a bunch of kids!

She didn't feel it at first. She didn't even felt him moving. But it only took two seconds for her cheek to start hurting in the place he had slapped her.

-Shut up, youse bitch! Ye'r the one who lied!- He screamed.

Seren stared at him en awe, he was shaken, his face was a mask of spite and hate. She felt the tears running freely down her cheeks, she could even hear the drops falling to the floor.

-I can't believe I felt in love with you.- She said, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down.

-What a shame then.- He said, voice full of venom.- Because youse better leave now, and once youse gone, Ise forget youse forever.

Seren opened her eyes and stared directly at him, ocean blue met ice blue, and the world seemed to freeze. Only this time, he looked away.

Defeated, she sighed and left the lodging house, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Spot stood there, in the middle of the common room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This feeling, he didn't like. An emptiness he never felt before. That's when he realized that, in the end, he had lied, too.

Seren wandered through the streets of Brooklyn, not bothering to look where she was going. She cried all the way, until her cry turned into sobs and her sobs into hiccups, and she found herself feeling guilty, alone, and in the middle of nowhere.

She sighed and kept walking, she could hear unknown footsteps behind her and knew she should be running by now, or at least walking faster. But she found herself unable to do so, the most she could do right now was drag her feet to wherever she was heading.

She realized she didn't know.

-'Ise met a goil once...-Spoke the voice behind her, and Seren recognized him immediately.-...who was trying to get to 'Hattan and ended up in Brooklyn.

Seren suppressed a bitter smile and sighed again.

-She should have been very stupid then,no? I guess she wasn't a good person eider.- She kept walking and didn't turn to look at him. It was better that way.

-Ah.- Her companion seemed amused.- She was a little bit 'fraid, an' she made some big mistakes, nothin' people don' usually do.- He paused for a moment, and Seren felt the need to stop and look at him, but then he spoke again.- But she was fine. The first goil I've evah shook hands with. She didn't say goodbye when she left.

She smiled at that, and slowed down.

-Does that mean something?- She asked.

-Yeah, means she was the first goil 'Ise considered a friend.

Seren took a deep breath and fought back the tears that threatened to fall for second time that evening.

-You know.- She begun, voice almost a whisper.- I met a guy once who seemed to be always around when I had trouble. He saved me more than once.

-He shoulda' been a stalker then.-

She didn't stop or turned to him, but she had to laugh. He walked a few steps behind her. And smiled too.

-He was the first stranger I allowed to help me.-

-Does 'dat mean som'thing?

-Yes.- She stopped.- It means he was the first person I didn't want to lie to.

When she turned to face him, he was smiling. The same smile from the first day, the same smile from always.

-Do you hate me, Lucky?- She asked, tears finally falling from her eyes.-

He shrug and smiled at her.

-Nah.- He said dismissively.- 'Wese had fun, and 'dat was no lie, wasn't it?

The girl smiled through the tears.

-It wasn't.-

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, once the tears had stopped falling from her eyes, he spoke.

-Where were youse' goin' anyway?

She laughed bitterly.

-I was trying to go home.

-But 'youse seem jus' ast lost as the first time Ise found you.

-I guess I don't know where home is anymore.- She admitted finally.

Silence fell again, and then she remembered. Smiling at him, she asked.

-Would you walk me to Manhattan one last time?

He said nothing, but returned her smile, and begun walking towards Manhattan. Seren followed in silence. Everything between them had already been said.

* * *

"_I met a girl once, whom, while searching from freedom, ended up finding home. She was afraid, but she was the bravest I've met."_

* * *


	14. Way back home

**Authoress notes: **Hey!!! Im sooooooooo sorry this chapter's up so late!!! I've been busy writing some original stuff and my newsies muse was off x,x This chapter's short, I know, but the end is near and I needed some kind of link. I reeeeally hope to have next chapter soon!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Way back home**

* * *

Claire stared at the floor for a moment before turning her eyes to the girl sitting in front of her again.

-You're here to say goodbye then?-She asked, concerned.

Seren shook her head.

-I'm here to ask you to come with me.- She said.- I know you are doing fine here, but it's not our place and you know it, we don't belong.

Claire dropped her gaze once again and played absently with the hem of her shirt. Seren had told her what happened and about her plans of going back home, but she didn't expect her to ask her to leave too.

-I don't know...Like you said, I'm doing fine.- She answered, looking at her friend.-And the mere idea of going back to my house gives me creeps.

I understand, I just wanted to ask, in case you had changed your mind.-

Claire smiled slightly.

You knew this was going to happen sooner or later.- She said.- Once you lie, you can't tell the truth anymore. You told me that once, "if you're going to lie, at least lie until the end."

Seren nodded and sighed heavily.

-I know, I just lost control...But it doesn't matter now, no? I can only walk forward.- She said, standing up, at that same moment Jack came through the door.

-I'll be outside with Lucky for a while, If you change your mind.-Said the black haired girl to her friend.

Claire smiled slightly and nodded, passing a hand through her hair.

-What did she want?- Asked Jack, taking the seat Seren had left empty.- She told youse 'bout what happened?

Claire bit her lower lip, pondering her answer.

-She asked me to leave with her.- She said, finally.

Jack's expression didn't change, he didn't speak, but Claire could see he was suddenly tense, his lips remained pressed in a thin line.

-Ise see...-He stared straight at her.- Youse leavin' then?

-Will you mind If I left?- Her voice was shaking, but she stared back.- Do you **want** me to stay?

Jack stood up abruptly and begun pacing up and down in silence.

-You know how I feel about you.- Claire said, standing up too.- I'm not asking for you to feel the same.

He turned his gaze to her, and it was like if he was seeing her for the first time.

-Ise- He took a deep breath.- Don't go.- There was a hint of a plea in his voice.- Ise want youse to stay forever.

The stood there then, in silence, just staring at each other. He was being selfish, she was being stubborn.

-I was going to stay anyways.- She murmured, smiling slightly and lifting her chin.

He laughed.

-Good.

She passed by his side to leave the room, and his hand reached out for hers. The moment his fingers closed over her hand Claire stopped in her tracks, she closed her eyes and stood frozen in place.

-Ise sorry.- He whispered, staring at the floor, tightening his grip on her hand.

-It's okay.- She smiled and squeezed his hand slightly before letting go and walking away.

Seren smiled as Claire came out of the lodging house. She secretly hoped her friend will go home with her, because the idea of facing what she knew was coming alone was terrifying.

But she knew her too well.

-I promise I'll come visit.- She said.

-You better.- Claire paused a moment.- And...tell my mom I'm fine, okay?

-I will.-

She turned to Lucky and opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't came.

-I'll stay da night.- He said.- Wanna talk to Cowboy 'bout the war. Y'll be fahne?

Seren nodded and smiled at him.

-Thank you for everything.- _"Really, really, thank you."_

Halfway on her walk home, Seren realized she wasn0t afraid anymore. With each step she took, the fear was replaced with expectation, with hope. Suddenly, the homesickness she had felt on her first night in Brooklyn came back, and she found herself running.

The main door opened, and she stood frozen in the stairwell, staring at the shocked face of her mother.

-I...-She sobbed, and realized she was crying again.- I'm so, so sorry...

When her mother's arms wrapped around her and she was pressed hard to her chest, she found out she wasn't the only one that cried.

* * *

_At the end of the line, you realize that, no matter how far you go, you'll always find the way back home._

* * *


	15. Back for more

**Authoress notes:** _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! This chapter was de most difficult to write, because is the prologue for the ending, and I needed it to fit...and, well, summer began, and I started working, and...well, the thing is that I promise I'll never take that long to update again, and, I assure you, the story will be finished befire summer ends!_

_Now that the end is near, I wanted to thank all of you who put up with me during all my delays and stuff...Thak you, and I hop you're not tired allready and stick up for the end!_

_I'll leave you to the chapter, relax, sit back, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Back for more**

* * *

-Mom, I'm fine, really...-

She had begun lying again the moment she had stepped into her house.

And the days went by, and she found out that the truth wouldn't come out so easily anymore. That all the progress she had made- if she had made any, was now gone.

The official version of her week of disappearance was that she had run away to scape her arranged marriage, what was true, in part. And that she had stayed in a motel in Manhattan during the whole week, what was no so true, but more like her.

Her parents had believed her, they always did, but they didn't allow her to leave the house unless she had an escort, and came back within an hour.

Seren was okay with that, there were just two things she had to do, and then she could lock herself up in her room and wallow in her misery.

Because yes, it had been tree days already and she was still crying at night over him.

And three days was far to much crying. She had never cried for anyone before.

On the morning of her fourth day of self-isolation, she decided it was time to resolve the pending matters she had been dragging out since she came back, and maybe, just maybe, she could try to forget the ice-blue eyes that hunted her in her dreams.

-Robert will accompany you everywhere you go, and you have to be back within an hour, as accorded.- Said her father, staring sternly at her.

Seren nodded.

-I can promise I won't run away again, really, I just have some things I need to do.

She didn't say what things, and her father didn't ask, so she decided not to push her luck, and left with Roger, the chauffeur.

Their first stop, the pawn shop she had robbed.

Robbed, it sounded so foreign now. The memories were there, but they seemed so far away she had to concentrate to be sure they were even real.

Seren exited the carriage and took a deep breath. Squeezing the small bag of money in her hand slightly. This was her repayment, her first step to correct all the mistakes she had made.

The first step to go back to her life.

The sales man was behind the counter, just like the last time, and, when she entered, he looked up, but didn't seem to recognize her. Well, the clothes had changed, and she wore make up, and a different style of hair and...

-Good morning, lady.- He greeted, smiling.- What can I do for you?

She smiled slightly at him and approached the counter, lifting her hand and dropping the small bag slowly on it's surface.

-This bag contains twice the amount of money I owe you.- She said.- I....I'm sorry.

And with that, she turned around and left, not giving the man time enough to react.

She headed straight to Claire's parent's house, that was the second thing she had to do, and the last.

-

Spot entered the Manhattan lodging house and found out it was almost empty. He needed to talk to Cowboy immediately, he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed, and if he was, that meant that Jack was, too.

-Cowboy here?- He asked to the first person he saw.

When the guy turned to look at him he realized it wasn't a guy, she was dressed as a guy, but she definitely wasn't one.

-He's out, Twinkle had information about what's going out on Queens, so they went to Brooklyn to find...well, you.

Spot grunted. How did that happen? Why didn't he found them on his way here?

He turned to leave without another word, and the girl spoke again.

-She loves you, you know.

Spot's eyes widened as he turned back to her.

-What?

-When a bird is born in a cage, there comes a moment when, if it doesn't get out, it'll die. It's the longing for freedom, it's there in every one of us.- She stared at him with a small smile.- I know what you may think of her, but...she did the only thing she knew, it's not her fault she didn't know any other way out.

Spot stared at the girl in awe. Who the hell...?

-An' who the fuck are ya?- He asked, perturbed.

-I'm someone who longed for freedom just like her, but was lucky enough to have someone show me another path.

He wanted to say something, insult her, insult Seren, whom he hated...he wanted to scream at her to leave him the hell alone, he wanted...

Instead, he just turned away and left, back to Brooklyn.

He didn't make it all the way, though. He had been right, he was being followed.

And so, the king of Brooklyn was ambushed.

-

On her sixth day back home, Seren begun feeling less miserable, she still cried, but she felt stronger, she was slowly adjusting back to the life she had hated and was beginning to accept the fact that she was never going to see Spot Conlon, or any of the other newsies ever again.

That's the reason why she was so taken back when Lucky showed up at her doorstep.

-Ise...Ise didn't know where else ta go...- He was bloodied and hurt and his voice trembled.- We'se need youse help....

She had the worst of feelings.

* * *

_The caged bird who learned to fly, just can't be caged anymore._

* * *


	16. Bless the broken road

**Authoress** _**Notes**: Nothig I can say on my defense. Summer holliday's almost over and I still have one or two more chapters to go. (but no more that that) I'm not promising anything this time, but my muse is very active today, so I hope I can write at least half a chapter!_

_Well, I won't entretain you any longer. Enjoy!_

_ps. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, for the reviews and for __keeping up, even with all my delays! You guys are great!_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Bless the broken road**

* * *

-Does it hurt? -She asked, staring at Lucky, who was being attended by the doctor.

-No that much.- He answered, making a face.- We's need ta get ta da' lodgin' house, da' others...

Seren closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The others. Spot. And she remembered what Lucky had told her, merely an hour ago.

"Wese were ambushed, most of da' guys were sleepin', wese had no chance..."

She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

-Doctor Martin, can you come with me to Brooklyn's Lodging house? It's really important for me to help...-She was cut of by the low voice of the kind doctor.

-If your father approves, miss Roosevelt, I will go wherever you ask me to.

Seren frowned and bit her lip. Her father wouldn't approve, he wouldn't understand...

-Father.- She said, stepping into her father's office slowly.- Doctor Martin is done taking care of my friend's wounds and I was wondering if he could come with me to...

-To help the newsies? My God, Seren, when did you become so humanitarian?- Theodore Roosevelt stood up from his sofa and walked towards her daughter.

-Father, I know it's not...-Her voice broke. Her hands were trembling, the nervousness was getting the best of her, and all she could think of was Spot. She took a deep breath and stared at her father straight in the eye.- I really need to help them.-

Theodore seemed to consider it for a moment, and finally nodded. What had happened during his daughter absence, he didn't know, but it had changed her, and as far as he was concerned, it was for the better.

-Tell Doctor Martin that I will pay for all his services.-

It was not permitted by the protocol or the lines of decorum, but, as she hugged her father with all the strength she had, Seren couldn't care less.

As she sat in the carriage towards the lodging house with Lucky and , Seren couldn't help but wonder why did she always ended up going back to him. It seemed all the paths ended up in the Brooklyn lodging house and in Spot Conlon's presence.

It didn't matter how far she ran or how good she hid, the road always ended up taking her to him.

And then she remembered something she had been told long time ago, that even if good things take time to happen, the great things happen in a blink of an eye. It hit her then, the though that maybe that was it. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was that great thing that happened in a blink of an eye.

And the road would always take her to him, because he was not a stop, he was a destiny.

-We have arrived.- Announced the driver, as the carriage stopped.

Seren sighed and descended from the carriage, into the chill of the night air.

-Is here.- Lucky said, guiding Doctor Martin towards the Lodging house's bedrooms.-Most of 'em are not too hurt, but they still have some nasty lookin' wounds...

Seren watched as Lucky and the doctor dissapeared into the common bedroom, and she kept walking up the stairs, to the last room, the only single room, and the only bedroom she had been in.

She opened the door carefully, and she stepped in as silently as she could, closing the door behind her.

The room was quiet, and a dim light coming from the half-covered window made it seem as if was almost noon, even if it was only morning.

Spot was lying on the bed, uncovered. His ribcage had been bandaged and his chest had a very bad looking cut across it. One of his arms had a hand-made plaster cast, and his face was full of cuts and bruises, including a swollen eye and bloodstains all over it.

Seren walked slowly up to him and knelled on the floor beside the bed, staring at him with watery eyes.

-I....I guess you wouldn't like me being here if you were awake...-She begun, so very softly, voice quivering.-...but since you're not, and I have things to say, I'm just going to stay....-She took a deep breath and passed a hand through her long black hair.- I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was the only thing I knew how to do...I...didn't know then, but I know now...the road I took was not the best, but it took me to you,...and at the end, that's the only thing that matters; you, and the fact that you're lying unconscious in a bed before me and there's nothing I can do and...Oh, God...-Her voice broke and she begun to sob uncontrollably.-...I love you, I love you so, so much...

She wasn't paying attention, she was crying and she was sobbing and she didn't even noticed when his eyes snapped open.

-Then Ise shall' thank whatevah made youse take that road...-He whispered, bloodied lips parting slightly.-...because it saved meh from hell.

Seren's eyes widened and she wiped the tears, turning her gaze to him, a mixture of surprise and relief boiling in her stomach.

-I'se was mad at youse because Ise never cared before...for anythin' or anyone...an' then youse did somethin' ta me...-He spoke slowly and low, like a whisper, and stared at the ceiling the whole time.-...Ise felt somethin' big...Ise couldn' handle it, it was too much...

-It was my fault.- She cut him, leaning closer, almost desperate.- I was afraid and I lied, I fucked it all up and...

A laugh, sharp and low.

-D'ya just say "fuck"?

Seren bit her bottom lip and sniffed, wiping more tears with the back of her hand.

-I...

-Jus' forget it, ok? Ise too weak to fight and youse here, even though Ise was an asshole...-He moves his head to the side, pain twisting his features, and stared directly at her.- Let's jus' start over.

He was right. He was too wounded, too weak to fight, and she was too desperate and tired to keep running.

-You're going to be fine...we are going to be fine.- She whispered, smiling trough the tears and leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

-Youse say dat' but Ise can swear Ise have somethin' broken...-

And as Dr. Martin entered the room to tend to Spot's injuries, Seren couldn't help but simile, and thank God for every rock and every pot hole in her path, because they ended up taking her to him.

-How's he?-Asked Lucky, when she left the room to let the doctor work.

-He is going to be okay, everything's going to be okay...-She smiled, and he nodded.

But as brigth as the day may seem, nothing stays bright forever.

* * *

"_So God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you."_

* * *

The title of the chapter, along with the quote at the end, are both from Rascal Flats's "Bless the broken road" That song inspired the whole chapter, and it's simply amazing!


	17. Almost lover

**Authoress notes:**_ I know you all hate me, and you're in your right. But the story is finished, finally, and I hope the wait was worth it! I will be posting the final chapter when I recieve at least five reviews to this chapter, if not, expect a delay on the ending, I really want to know that there are people readind this after all this wait!_

_Well, I won't entretain you any longer, please let me know what you think, I love having news from you!!_

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Almost lover**

* * *

-I know that you have been wanting this for a long time.- Said her father, staring at her from behind his desk.

Seren stared blankly at him and tilled her head to the side.

-What is it, father?

-I've put a lot of pressure on you lately, and I realize it was the wrong approach. I've talked to your uncle in Europe, and he was thrilled to hear that you were going to spend a year with them.-Theodore stared at her daughter, expectant.

Seren froze. Europe. It had been her dream since she was a small girl. And it was suddenly happening...

-It's the freedom you always wanted, you can go where you want to and do as you please. If you want, you can leave tomorrow.- Continued her father, at her lack of response.

That was it, her heart was racing, her brain was working at full speed. She was going to be free...not just runaway free, really free, with money to spend and places to go. She had never thought possible to combine her comfortable life with freedom, but she had been willing to chose freedom over everything else.

Now, she could have both.

-Thank you, thank you so much...-She hugged her father tight, she wanted him to know...to understand what he had done for her.

It didn't hit her until she was on her way to tell the news to Spot. Spot...What was she going to do about him? She hadn't though about him, or the newsies...Europe was too far, but the opportunity was too amazing to let it slip away...

-Come with me.- She told him, sitting across from him on his bed.- We could go together, it would be awesome

Spot smiled slightly at her and shook his bandaged head.

-Ise can't leave Brooklyn. They need me heah.-

Seren frowned at him.

-You can't expect to stay hear forever, you can't be a newsie for ever.-

-Youse don't tell me what Ise can and cannot be.- A flash of anger crosses his eyes.- Brooklyn is mah city, it's da' place where Ise want ta be.

She took a deep breath. She had expected him to say no but...The realization twas suddenly too much. He was choosing Brooklyn over her, she had known from the beginning, she could never go first, Brooklyn was always first.

And they were going to be over before they even had even begun.

-Don't forget me, you know, when I leave...-She was going to cry again, she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Then he spoke, and his tone was low, like a whisper, and it carried a feeling she had never sensed before, but it sent shivers down her spine.

-Then give me something to remember youse by.-

She knew what he meant. It was the only thing they could do, the only thing they had left. This was their only chance, the last crossroad before their paths separated again.

She leaned in and kissed him with a force she didn't know she possessed, and him, with all his bandages and scratches, pushed her back in a surprisingly strong move, hovering over her and returning her kiss with the same passion.

Their last chance.

Her clothes went of first, and she knew she shouldn't be doing this. When his clothes hit the floor, and his kisses were everywhere, she decided that this was exactly what she should be doing.

A tangle of hands, arms, legs, limbs, feet. Her hair spread over the pillow, the blankets tossed over to the floor. Panting, gasping, moaning, sweating.

Their last moment.

-Dance with me.- He whispered in her ear, voice low and husky, and then, they were one.

The end of the road, the final goodbye.

They were not friends, they never were. They definitely weren't a couple, nor friends with benefits. From the beginning, they were just two strangers that were too lost to admit, too damaged, too broken, and too stubborn. But they found each other in the end, and suddenly, all the things that made no sense before, begun to fall into place.

But life doesn't like happy endings. And in the end, happy endings are not what matters. Is the story in itself, a story that can shine even though everything that surrounds it is dark and corrupted, and rotten.

That's what matters, among all. That two people like them could find each other in a world that is rotten an dark, and light a fire that shines over all the darkness and all the pain and all the doubts.

A story that is not quite finished, because it never really begun.

They were almost lovers that had everything to loose and just themselves to gain.

* * *

_Goodbye, my almost lover._

* * *

This chapter is short, but it's just the prelude for the end. It was inspired by the song Almost lover, by A fine frenzy.


	18. Into de night

**Authoress notes:** _Well...The last chapter didn't recieve the amount of reviews I expected it so I would upload the end, but I guess I this story has been going on for far too long and I should get it over with allready. For all of you who have read the story from the beginning 'till now, I thank you, this story would have never come to and end without you. I really hope the end doesn't suck, or at least I hope is good enough for such a long story. Anyway, it's here, for good or bad, so.._

_Sit back, relax, and enjoy the end._

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Into the night**

* * *

As I stared at the river while sitting at the docks, it seemed to me that the sunset was trying to make the scene look more like a fairytale ending; the mixture of purple, pink, orange and red in the sky reflected on the surface of the water, and I felt unwilling to give into the charm.

This was the end, everything seemed like it was saying goodbye.

-So, this is goodbye.-Said Spot, sitting beside me.

I sighed and kept looking at the river.

-It's for the best, you know. I can't keep on living on dreams. - My voice as barely a whisper, but I knew he heard.

Silence felt over us again. I turned my face to look at him, he was looking at the river, his face cold and stern, he seemed…calm, he seemed more at peace that I have even seen him before.

-I don't wanna leave…-I muttered, finally, breaking down.- I…I'm sorry I lied…and I'm sorry I'm leaving…I…I don't want to leave…-My voice broke and I sobbed.

I didn't want to cry, but I just couldn't help it, my eyes were getting wet and I felt the tears fighting to fall. I blinked a couple of times and dropped my gaze to the river again.

I lied, again. I did wanted to leave, and he knew it. This was just a break down, but it would pass, the hurting would actually go away.

-Well, we'll all be heah when youse' decide to come back, that's for shoah.-

Spot's voice was soft and calm; he didn't seem bothered by my crying at all. Well, he never did, but this time, I was grateful. And, he wanted me to come back.

-Don't change too much.-I said, finally, shaking my head to clear my mind and whipping the tears from my eyes. - I'll try not to change either.

Spot laughed and looked at me; his beautiful ice blue eyes shinning with care, understanding, and, surprisingly, sadness, all at once.

-It doesn't mattah if ya change.-He said, staring directly into my eyes.-I'll love whatever youse become.-

I stared at him in amazement. He never said he loved me, he didn't even said he cared at all. And now this…this was just something I never expected. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment.

I leaned closer to him and kissed him hard on the lips. After last night, a kiss shouldn't be such a big deal. But this was goodbye, and for once, I was going to do things right.

He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, until I was half sitting on his lap.

I didn't want this kiss to end, never. If I could stay here forever, with the other guys, with Spot…If I could be a newsie forever…But that could not be, this was not my life, and no one can live on with just dreams.

My dream come true, I knew, was elsewhere.

As we parted, we stayed in silence, looking into each others eyes, our lips still slightly brushing.

-I love you.-I whispered, without looking away from his eyes, I wanted to memorize those eyes. - I'll love you forever.

I knew he wouldn't say it back, but I didn't care, I had long realized that I couldn't be first in his life, Brooklyn would always go first, he was Brooklyn, after all. For me it was enough to be second, to know he cared enough to let me go.

When we stood up the sun had long gone, and night was creeping over Brooklyn. We walked through the streets together, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my arms wrapped around his waist.

When we arrived at my door, I saw the carriage, and the maids getting all the bags in. We were ready to go.

I disentangled myself from Spot and stood staring at him.

-I'll be back.-I said, suppressing the tears that were, once more, fighting to pour down.-I swear.

-Ise know.-He said, simply, smiling slightly. - Ise be heah.

He then took of the string that hanged around his neck, and had the key of his door attached, and hung it on my neck.

-Close my door when you come back, Ise'll be waitin'.

I smiled, nodding and turning to walk away.

-Ah.-I muttered, turning to him again.-And, don't forget me, Conlon. I will be able to live on, as long as you remember me.

He seemed shocked, and suddenly he walked towards me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me fiercely.

I held on to him as If I were holding onto life. Well, the way I saw it then, I was.

-I won't…-He whispered, once we parted. - I won't…

He let go of me, his blue eyes never living mines.

I nodded once more, and, with all the strength I could manage, I walked away and into the carriage, where my parents awaited.

Of all the thing's I've done in my life, and, of all the mistakes I've made. I can say proudly that I don't regret anything.

Because, even now that I was taking of to a place unknown, there was something I was certain.

Every path I take from here on, as it has already happened before, will always take me back to Spot Conlon.

And that is the one thing it's worth giving up everything for.

Even freedom.

* * *

_The title has nothing to do with the chapter itself, it's just that this song has been the main inspiration for all the story, since the beginning, and I though it was only fair to give it the credir it deserved. So here it is, Santana's and Chad kroeger's Into de night;_

Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night

A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night

* * *

_No story is completed without an..._

**Epilogue**

_Two years later..._

Spot climbed up the stairs to his room slowly. He was too tired to move faster, it had been a long, long day.

He arrived at his door and closed his hand over the handle. He tried to open it.

Closed. Impossible...He never closed the...

First a frown, and then it hit him.

He smiled.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
